The Babysitter
by vampire185
Summary: Law is a 20 year old having to babysit the 13 year old Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy's 2 brother and grandfather are going on a vacation and refuse to take him along. What will happen when Law finds Luffy doing something on his laptop?


Law is 20 and is the babysitter of Luffy who is 13. As Grandpa Garp, Brother Ace, and Brother Sabo go one a vacation, they can sadly not take Luffy on, Law has to take care of the over active child. The 3 will not be with Luffy for 2 months. And in turn Law is being paid big by the famous Garp.  
~~~

"Luffy, you better listen to Law while we're gone. We'll call every day!" Garp says.  
"I Don't wanna, I wanna go with grandpa and brothers!" Luffy yells.  
"The place where we're staying won't let us bring anyone under the age of 14. Listen to Old man Luffy" Ace says.  
"NO!" Luffy yells pouting, refusing to let go of Sabo's leg. Garp gives Luffy one of his 'fist of love' and Luffy falls to the ground in pain.  
"Don't worry Luffy we'll be back in no time. Remember to listen to Law-san and when we get back I'll make you a feast!" Sabo encourages kneeling down to Luffy.  
Luffy perks up instantly at the sound of food, "I'll listen to every word he says then!" Luffy sits up acting like a good boy.  
"Ok then Bye! Law call me if ANYTHING happens!" Garp says closing the door. Law wasn't to pleased with having to spend 2 whole months with some spoiled 13-year-old brat. He's Babysat this one before for much shorter periods of times and each time almost drove him insane. He's only doing this because no one else would and because of that Garp is willing to pay big bucks to anyone who is willing to babysit this brat. About $600 a week, plus housing and feeding fees. so about $1000 a week because this kid will eat anything and everything with his appetite.

"Ok Luffy-ya go get changed into your night clothes" Law says ordering him upstairs. Luffy jumped up happy and running up the stairs as law ordered 8 boxes of pizzas. 1 for him and 7 for the brat. Right as Luffy came down the stairs law was paying for the pizzas. "Thanks Shachi. I owe you one!" Law says as he closes the door. "here Luffy-ya" laws says handing him 7 pizzas. Luffy jump up excited and ran to the living room where the T.V. was located. Law followed after him seeing that Luffy had put on some old action movie.

Law didn't pay attention to the time as the movie ending Luffy was yawning. "Luff-ya go to bed" But Law was to late as Luffy had already fallen asleep leaning against the older male. Law sighed picking the child up and taking him to his room. He noticed that the room had 2 other beds other than Luffy's and 3 desk. each one different. Law put Luffy in his bed which was obviously the one with meat on it and went to the guest room right across the hall.

~2 weeks~

"LUFFY-YA! WAKE UP!" Law yells right next to the sleeping child, who wasn't waking up anytime soon. Law admits the sleeping child did look quite cute when he was asleep. And for a 13-year-old he had abs which surprised even law. Law sighed and crawled onto Luffy's bed trying another tactic. "Luffy" Law whispered into the child's ear seductively. for some reason this always worked when ever law had to force Luffy awake. Luffy's eyes opened instantly with a huge blush on his face.

"T-Traffy don't do that!" Luffy says surprised. Law laughed at the younger ones expression before getting up.

"Breakfasts in a half-hour hurry up and get dressed" Law states walking out of the room. He got breakfast ready and waited for Luffy to come running down the stairs. In less than 5 minutes Luffy is rushing down the stairs getting ready to eat as much as he wants. just as he finishes the phone rings.

Luffy picks it up saying hello. "Hey, um, Luffy could you hand the phone to Law?" Garp asks. Jaw comes over taking the phone from Luffy, shoeing him off. "Hey". Garp sighs as he here's that my voice is angered or stressed, I've gotten quite used and quite fond of the young boy I am babysitting. "Yeah um, Law plans have changed. It turns out we came at a bad time. there's a flood in the lower parts of this town and we can't get back. It's still raining and we probably won't be able to come back until a month after the time we discussed. Don't worry I'll still pay you for those extra weeks and everything" Garp says. "Don't worry Luffy isn't being to much of a hassle as I would've thought. I understand. Well see you when you get back then. Call me if anything else changes" Law says bidding his farewells.

"What was that about" The 13-year-old asks. "It seems that there been a huge flood and they're going to be there for another month than expected. Are you alright with that?" I ask getting on my knees to see him eye-to-eye. He only nods with a big smile, "I'll be playing in my room!". He runs up the stairs and a sigh of relief escapes Law. He didn't know how Luffy was going to react and was hoping not to get any teary eyes.

~3 hours~

As law walks up the stairs he hears some kind of moans, and run towards Luffy room as he's worried he's hurt. Once he gets into the room he see's Luffy on his laptop. Luffy was oblivious that Law had entered. The child had headphones in, but they weren't plugged in, on the screen of the laptop, there was porn playing. Law got close quietly as to not alert the 13-year-old of his presence. He looked closer to the screen to see 2 dudes having oral. He was now behind Luffy and saw that he was 'playing' with himself. Law's Jeans got tight as he watched Luffy play with himself. Luffy moaned something as he was getting close. Law suddenly closed the laptop putting his lips next to Luffy's ear. "Having fun?" He asks as he traps Luffy with his arms. He picks the younger male up and takes him the bed.

"W-what? Stop that!" Luffy cried as Law started to kiss his neck, his hand roaming closer and closer to the young boys erection.

"You've been a naughty boy" Law states nipping at Luffy's earlobe. "Porn is for people over 18, not horny teens like you" He whispers making Luffy shudder. Law pins both of Luffy's arms above his head and uses his other hand to make the teen lose control.

"S-stop!" Luffy yells struggling under the older male. "P-Please..." Luffy's states before he moans from the gentle touches Law is giving his hard on.

"I don't think you really want me to stop. I mean weren't your moaning my name earlier?" Law asks. "This should be a dream come true". Luffy looked away from law with a violent blush on his cheeks. "Tell me what you really want" Law demands stopping all action.

Luffy groans from the loss of touch on his lower regions but is still trapped by Law. After a few moments Luffy blushes even more. "I-I can't say it" Luffy says.

"But I don't know what you want" Law smirks looking him right in the eyes turning Luffy's face with his hand.

after another moment Luffy says, "I-I want you to f-fuck me" Luffy looks embarrassed and hides his face in the pillow next to him.

"There you go. Now all you needed to do was to tell me the truth" Law states releasing Luffy's hands and striping him of his clothing, kissing and sucking on any new skin that needed to be explored. As Luffy became naked Law pushed his fingers into the younger ones mouth. Luffy sucked on them before Law thought it was enough lubrication and took his fingers out of his mouth. Law stuck one of his fingers into Luffys tight virgin hole letting him get adjusted.

As Law started to pump his finger Luffy says, "S-Stop it hurts!" Luffy squirms under Laws touch.

"Shh. It'll be fine soon. Law sticks another finger in and earns a groan from Luffy. Law scissors and stretches Luffy out before looking for a certain spot. He soon finds it after bending his fingers, making Luffy moan with pleasure. "Found it" Law smirks before taking out his fingers. Law takes off his clothing and Luffy shudders.

"T-that can't f-fit in me" Luffy states as he stairs wide eyed.

"It'll be fine, I'll be gentle I promise," Law says before lifting Luffy's legs above his shoulder and slowly entering the younger man. He thrusts out slowly and then back in repeating this prosise.

"S-STOP IT!" Luffy yells in pain. "I-IT HURTS YOU IDIOT!" He yells trying to stop law. Law doesn't stop though making sure to go as slow as he can. Law kisses Luffy's lips to stop him from complaining, Slipping his tongue in and wrestling with the youngers. Soon Luffy is pushing his hips into laws direction. Law takes it as a signal to go faster in which he does.

Law finds the bundle of nerves again making Luffy scream with pleasure once. "T-TRAFFY!" Luffy yells as he move his hips in time with the thrusts. With each thrust Law makes Luffy is screaming his name. "T-Traffy. I-I'm C-close!" Luffy yells, his arms slumped over Laws neck. Law was sucking on Luffy's neck and pumping Luffy's Hard-on in time with his thrust. Luffy made one final scream as he came all over Law's stomach. The muscles around Law tightened making the older one cum deep inside the Youngers ass.

Law looked up at Luffy to see his young lover already asleep. He sighs and he pulls out of him and lays next to Luffy. Falling asleep as well.

~Aftermath~

"Traffy. Traffy wake up" Law hears as Luffy is hanging onto his neck.  
"What?" Law asks.  
"What are we?" Luffy asks shoving his head into Law's chest.  
"We're lovers. But we have to keep this a secret. If ANYONE finds out I'll be going to jail, and you'll be quite sad and lonely," Law states. He felt Luffy nod and he raked his fingers through Luffy's hair.  
"Hey law?"  
"What?"  
"Can you help me clean up? I don't think I can stand properly" Luffy states. Law smirks getting up and taking Luffy to the bathroom to clean up.

"Hey there, How's Luffy doing?" Garp asks.  
"Fine, Just fine. He's actually quite obeying right now" Law smirks.  
"Really? You have to tell me how you get him like that but anyway. Shanks is coming over at 10 to check on you guys. Bye!" Garp says hanging up. Laws face pales as he looks at the clock, Luffy is still trying to stand up and it's already 9:58. He goes even paler as he hears the doorbell go off and tries to prepare himself for some explaining.


End file.
